<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Left Of Them by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112495">What's Left Of Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Possible Character Death, Starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creativity starves when not in use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Left Of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creativity starves when not in use. Anything does, really; neglect something long enough, and it’ll wither away into nothing, unrecognizable from its original form. The same can be said for logic, or morality, or anxiety and deceit; if they stopped being used, they would, eventually, cease to be.</p><p>Roman drags his nails along his ribs, grimacing at how much they stick out, of how thin his stomach has become and how his arms and legs have practically wasted away into nothing. His brother, honestly, is in a worse state, barely breathing next to him and practically comatose. There’s been enough scares now of Remus’ breathing stopping that it’s become almost an expectation more than anything else.</p><p>Thomas is having a terrible case of creative block—and if things don’t change soon, Roman’s afraid of what will be left of them by the time the block passes.</p><p>With the way things are going, he doubts it’ll be anything good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>